<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In your eyes by char_lotteral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107837">In your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/char_lotteral/pseuds/char_lotteral'>char_lotteral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, a collection of one shots, a lotta lemons, alternative universes, expressing my love for these two, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/char_lotteral/pseuds/char_lotteral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witness as they fall in love in a hundred different ways.<br/>(Sun and Moon Au, Celebrations Au, Desires, Song Inspo:Afterglow, Valentines Day, Honeymoon)</p><p>A collection and series of Naruhina One shots, drables and snippets</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sun and Moon AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After waiting for what feels like centuries; the Sun and Moon finally align.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Sun and Moon by Lea Salonga, Simon Bowman<br/>(From Miss Saigon)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Eclipse<br/></em> <em>Rating: E</em></strong>
</p><hr/><p><em>Sharing the sky</em> <em><br/>We have been blessed, you and I</em></p><p>Day.</p><p>Noon.</p><p>Night.</p><p>The cycle of the hours, the turning of the minutes and the busiest of seconds. </p><p>One full rotation and the days bid goodbye, welcoming the rupture of ink splattered across the sky.</p><p>Mornings weren’t much his favorite.</p><p>It signified the dawn of a new day, the start of the pour of light. It also meant the end of seeing her.</p><p>Beauty like hers was spellbinding, effervescent, ethereal. Beauty that could only come once in a blue moon. He would stay restless and lie awake while being endlessly haunted by the brilliant goddess that stood before him.</p><p>All for him to fawn, to admire,</p><p>But never to touch; never to come in contact with.</p><p>
  <em>You are the sunlight<br/>And I, the moon.</em>
</p><p>Watching only from afar, as their paths cursed to never intersect, destined to meet only <em>once</em>, touch only<em> once</em>, kiss only <em>once</em>.</p><p>Cruel, oh how cruel the gods of fortune can be.</p><p>The first time their eyes met; he doubted his own existence, wondering if it were even possible to exist within the presence of such a celestial.  </p><p>Eyes that bore deep into his soul, depths and pools of her opalescent gaze with moon dusts and star light bountifully filling the dark, unending abyss that stretched out into complete utter nothingness. Her ebony, raven tresses cascading like abundant waterfalls, spilling and spilling into a vast midnight sky, a blank canvas all for her to fill with that otherworldly beauty of hers. The glow of smooth skin taunting him day and night, night and day, aching to be touched, to be grasped, to be <em>held</em>.</p><p>Everything, <em>everything </em>about her left him undone.</p><p>From the soothing lull in her tones that could sing symphonies all for him to immerse in, to the minimal glances he would steal from her and could kindle his chest ablaze.</p><p>She was <em>beautiful.</em></p><p>Beautiful didn’t even fit the passage.</p><p>He could write palaces of words, mountains of essays, planetary amounts of different ways to describe her beauty and it still wouldn’t be enough.</p><p>Her beauty was beyond him, beyond infinity.</p><p>And he prays to whatever heaven to have her and make her his;</p><p>His,</p><p>His alone.</p><p>His to feel, his to love, his to kiss, his to <em>have.</em></p><p>Why, <em>why </em>was she <em>so</em> far away?</p><p><em>Why </em>do the Fates despise him this much?!</p><p>Why is it, that despite the years, the centuries, the <em>millennia</em> of praying, and praying and praying and all of it, still left unanswered. </p><p>Cursing him with the caprice of a forbidden love, tormenting him to only <em>look </em>at her and never, <em>never </em>to be one with.</p><p>If only <em>that day</em> hadn’t happened…</p><p><em>You are here like a mystery </em> <br/><em>I'm from a world that's so different</em></p><p>They say that looking directly at the sun for a vast period of time could damage your sight forever.</p><p>Yet to her, it felt almost inevitable.</p><p>The magnetism that pulled her in was insurmountable, too powerful to ignore.</p><p>He radiated gradients of gold and flaming orange, akin to a ruby blinking in the shadowy depths of the night. His untamed honey mane exuded charm and appeal, further drawing her in, never once looking back, as she plunged deeper and deeper into those cerulean gemstones that could make her forget her name entirely</p><p>And his smile;</p><p>Oh, that brilliant, beautiful smile of his.</p><p>It filled the blue sky with just the sight of it, blessing the Earth and all its inhabitants with that gorgeous grin. She could bathe in his smile for an eternity and it still wouldn’t be enough.</p><p>Simply <em>looking </em>at him will never be enough.</p><p>She wanted to be beside him, converse with him, be lost in time and space alongside him, no longer caring nor perceiving any form of matter gravitating around them.</p><p>It would only be them, and just them.</p><p>How she longed to have his warm skin pressed onto hers and the feel of his firm muscles lingering beneath her delicate fingers, all for herself to bask and indulge.</p><p>And the look he’d send her only heightened her desires for him even more.</p><p>Those lust-filled eyes and hungry lips, wanting, <em>craving </em>her just as much as she did him.</p><p>Adonis himself would be intimidated.</p><p>She gave a silent plea to whoever gods had been overhearing her thoughts and begged them, to simply be with him once more, to relish him and be enveloped in his warmth for a millennium longer.</p><p>Time made no sense from where they stood.</p><p>All that did was their eternal love for one another,</p><p>And the disgusting ploys of fate that tugged at them.</p><p>It was agonizing.</p><p>Having only to gaze at each other from a distance, longing for each other’s touch, silently praying to one day, for <em>that day </em>to finally come forth.</p><p>Only for that day,</p><p><em>How in the light of one night</em> <em><br/>Did we come so far?</em></p><p>The first time their eyes met was too long ago.</p><p>But oh! How it felt like the very first every time they did.</p><p>Eyes never planning to leave each other’s, not even for a second.</p><p>The little proximity between them only seeming to grow closer.</p><p>And the longing exuding from one another, easily noticed as none of it went completely ignored.</p><p>A calloused hand reached to the side of her genteel face, and repeatedly rubbed his thumb to relish the feel of her skin beneath his own.</p><p>“You’re beautiful”</p><p>Were the only words to leave his mouth. The tension in the air palpitating.</p><p>On their second encounter, she had mentioned how her name didn’t quite suit her celestial depiction. How it contrasted to her stygian, timid aura.</p><p>“I think it quite fits you” He said, then tucked a tendril of dark mane behind her ear.</p><p>“How so?” She replied.</p><p>He slithered his hand further down her bare arms, smoothly stroked the surface over and over again.</p><p>A place in the sun, he thought.</p><p>“In all honesty, my lady; your beauty rivals the flames that I emit daily. Even I, the Sun god himself, cannot compare to your radiating allure.”</p><p>The sight of her tender smile blessed his eyes.</p><p>“And that smile of yours,” He paused in order to cup her gentle cheek against his palm, “beams brighter than every star in the cosmos.”</p><p>Despite her eminence from being the moon goddess, she had blushed abundantly, a faint pink graced her milky cheeks.</p><p>His heart tightened at the sight.</p><p>Seductive and adorable,</p><p>Oh, how he craved for her.</p><p>Every chance they would get, they would savor each meeting, no matter how little time they were given.</p><p>Though, they never met as often as they wanted.</p><p>She had her usual orbit, responsibly obliging to her own task at hand. The Cosmos needed everything to be in balance, not a flaw in sight. All prim and perfect. Even with the slightest hint of disparity, everything would immediately vaporize into oblivion.</p><p>Including <em>their</em> Earth.</p><p>The universe had its rules to follow, laws to maintain.</p><p>What was meant to be, will be meant to be. What wasn’t allowed to align, mustn’t align.</p><p>Even love held no exception.</p><p>So willingly they obliged, and fulfilled each day with the only roles they were given.</p><p>Yet they always confided in the thought of that <em>day </em>to finally arrive.  </p><p>They wouldn’t hesitate in their tracks for even a second.</p><p>
  <em>I reach for you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we meet in the sky!</em>
</p><p>And then, it did,</p><p>“Hinata,”</p><p>His voice, low and husky, the yearning visibly discernible due to the months of cold separation.</p><p>“Naruto,”</p><p>Bidden, they reached out towards each other, and breathed in every millisecond of this blessed, miraculous day.</p><p>Their fingers interlaced with each other’s. The familiar, gentle warmth seeped through their skin.</p><p>Their eyes conveyed a message of longing and a plethora of unspoken words of devotion resonated loudly in the air.</p><p>Their lips, ever so slightly, drifted closer, with an invisible force neither they could dismiss, pulled them in closer and closer…</p><p>They finally, <em>finally </em>had each other.</p><p>Even for a short while, this; this they will relish.</p><p>The union of their lips felt perfect, felt right. The brush of their tongue was gentle and electric. And the touch of their skin was desperately welcomed.</p><p>Coherent thoughts had completely abandoned them as desire and love engulfed their senses.</p><p>Naruto’s hands slid from her jaw down to the curve of her back, leaving gentle strokes within its wake. He continued lavishing her mouth with his craving lips, drinking in her entire being, and utterly mesmerized by her hypnotic taste. No matter how many times he had done this, he would never get enough of it.</p><p>Never enough of her.</p><p>He ravished her with newfound passion, thrashing his tongue with her own. Out of sheer desperation, he snuck his hands beneath her thighs and lifted her up to meet his waist. Her hands latched onto the sides of his jaw and brought him in close enough for her pleasure. Then, in a blink of an eye, a constellation of stars constructed itself into a makeshift chaise longue for them to continue their coupling,</p><p>Well then, a pleasant turn of events.</p><p>Carefully, he positioned both of them atop the edge of the chaise, his lips still clinging onto her for dear life. Lightning surged beneath their skin, igniting the burning desire they helplessly had to hide during their entire time of waiting. His hand travelled all over her Rubenesque body, memorizing every bump, every surface, every perfect imperfection her glorious physique had to offer.</p><p>His touches were like molten lava.</p><p>She melted further and deeper into him, submissively offering her body for his desires. He shook off her Doric chiton to reveal ivory skin, and the very sight of this brought amorous heat to his nether. Driven by hunger, he appeased himself with her delicious skin against the contact his wet tongue. He suckled and licked down the column of her throat, inhaling the invigorating aroma of her enticing scent.</p><p>“Naruto…” She breathed out, the only audible words to barely escape her lips.</p><p>She was stuck in a limbo of his heated passion, not even attempting to hide his increasing hunger. Oh, for how long had she yearned for this.</p><p>Wanting more, she rolled her neck languidly to the side granting him more access, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he lapped at that sensitive pulse below her jaw. Her back arched, her spine tingled and every nerve in her system became erratic at his touch. She moaned in delight.</p><p>Breathy sounds of her enjoyment sent tremors to his core. He trailed his mouth further, further down and paused right in front of her unattended areola. Her pert, pink nub begged for his attention and being the gentleman that he was, he granted her the attention it needed. Seeing how lonely her other breast was, he cupped her pillow-soft globe and tweaked her stiff nipple.</p><p>She jolted in response, her body was on cloud nine and with every suckle of his lips, aroused her immensely. Hastily, she shifted higher on his lap, and rolled her hips on his hardened erection, desperately wanting to feel more of him on her.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>” The air in his lungs seethed.</p><p>As she did this, he impulsively pulled back from her breasts and snapped his eyes shut, his teeth gritted as he sucked in every breath of air from experiencing the sensuous act she was doing. The little vixen continued her ministrations and innocently rolled her hips, completely unaware of the havoc she was wreaking on him.</p><p>He was about to combust.</p><p>Her eyes were shut tight and breathed out words that would soon be the death of him, “Naruto, <em>please</em>… I need you…”</p><p>His hazy mind was overstimulating.</p><p>Obligingly, he yielded. Before continuing their passion-making, he peered deeply at her and noted that the once opalescent gleam in her moonstone eyes had now materialized into stormy, fierce clouds with hazes of desire lurking within its depths.</p><p>Arousal deluged him, heat seared intensely at his member and the sight of her salacious gaze titillated him. At one full swoop, he shifted their positions, splayed her beneath his towering figure and pinned both her hands above her head. The attention of his mouth diverted to the bottom of her ear where delicious soft skin taunted him. He nipped at the creamy area.</p><p>“Ahhh… Mmm… y-you’re teasing me…” Hinata moaned out as her tiny figure squirmed underneath him.</p><p>Oh he was, and he was truthfully enjoying this.</p><p>He couldn’t help it, he’s had enough of waiting, enough of gawking at a distance. The heavens granted him this rarity; he simply couldn’t waste it now.</p><p>He whispered a silent hush “Shh… For now, … Let me savor you. You’re too beautiful to resist”<br/>A self-satisfied grin stretched his lips as he felt her shiver at the long, slow lap of his tongue against her jaw.</p><p>Naruto shrugged off his tunic and threw it to gods know where, exposing his taut, tanned muscles aligning his stomach, the prominence on the planes on his forearms and the exhilarating sight of his defined v-line, leading all the way to a promised paradise. She sunk her teeth deep into her lips at the image of this.</p><p>The flustered goddess beneath him wasted no time before throwing her arms around his nape and devouring his lips with increasing fervor. Not wanting to back down from their fight, he led his fingers to the soft plump of her lower back and hugged her mound firmly with the grasp of his wide, calloused hands.</p><p>She whimpered in response.</p><p>Guiding his other free hand to the sacred region between her thighs, in a motion of come-hither, he circled his fingers at the soaked area between her lower lips. Brutally, he sunk his finger deeper into her orifice and kneaded his thumb at her entrance, coaxing that sensitive pearl to come out of hiding. Hinata wriggled from his ministrations making her sing out with every breath in her lungs. Her knees felt queasy and every limb on her body melted into liquid gold, as if all command over her own body abandoned her.</p><p>His lips were busy savaging hers while his other hand explored every part of her beautiful, soft body.</p><p>“Please, <em>please </em>Naruto…. I want <em>you… </em>Enough foreplay” She managed to breathe out, with the last bit of rationality left in her.</p><p>He was more than happy to oblige.</p><p>Dislodging his finger, he stopped to stare at her once more, drinking in her beauty. He brought his thumb to the bottom of her lip and rubbed its plush curve, his mind still disbelieving that he had been blessed with someone as ethereal as her.</p><p>He snapped out of his daze once he remembered the little time they were given.</p><p>He can admire her beauty any other time, for now; he was hers.</p><p>And she was his.</p><p>Feeling the smoothness from her inner thighs, he parted her legs cautiously, pride swelled within him knowing she could allow herself to be this vulnerable in front of him.</p><p>He counted his blessings.</p><p>Their lips met once more, one more act of love before their unison were to complete.</p><p>Peppering each other butterfly kisses against their skins, Naruto aligned his member along the entrance of her sacred territory, preparing himself for an onslaught sensation of pleasure.</p><p>And with one final movement, the two celestial bodies were one.</p><p>Bliss.</p><p>Love.</p><p>Insurmountable oceans of Love.</p><p>This. This was all it took to make him feel infinite.</p><p>They had waited and waited and waited, for at least one chance in heaven to grant them this union.</p><p>Yet as soon as the clock would start ticking and the revolution of the Earth would once again commence; they would part.</p><p>And then they would wait;</p><p>And wait, and wait.</p><p>Until the gods of fortune would hear them once more.</p><p><em>You are sunlight and I moon</em> <em><br/>Joined here…</em></p><p>Zenith.</p><p>A rapturing release of love and fireworks of elation enveloped their entirety.</p><p>Their moans mingled in the atmosphere, and euphoric warmth reached their souls.</p><p>They were one.</p><hr/><p>“It’s time”</p><p>Icy words he dares not listen to.</p><p>“N-Naruto, I have to go—<em>we </em>have to go”</p><p>Just one more rise and fall of dawn just to be with her, just one more revolution to have her in his arms.</p><p>“No.” He commanded</p><p>“You’ll upset the Cosmos, you know they’ll never allow this. Allow <em>us”</em></p><p>
  <em>Us.</em>
</p><p>If only there were only <em>them, </em>then he would be beyond grateful<em>.</em></p><p>“Stay, please... Just a little longer.”</p><p>
  <em>Just an eternity longer. </em>
</p><p>He pleaded with his eyes, conveying the grief of not wanting to separate.</p><p>It was always like this.</p><p>The Sun and the Moon were allowed to meet only <em>once, </em>to align only <em>once.</em></p><p>Then they’d wait, for their fates to align once more.</p><p>Until an eclipse would befall on them once more.</p><p>“You know what happens if we defile the rules of the Universe.” Hinata pointed out, grief-stricken eyes that were just as heavy as his.</p><p>Oh, he <em>knows</em>; he’s seen it first-hand.</p><p>Since he had openly disobeyed it once; a long, <em>long </em>time ago.</p><p>It was a millennia ago, he had refused to leave her side back then, only wanting to envelop her in his arms. Naruto had stubbornly coaxed her to go back to sleep and relish in the afterglow of their union. Completely forgetting his duties altogether.</p><p>That was until the Cosmos caught up with their indiscreet game of pretend and had almost singlehandedly wreaked havoc across the galaxy, threatening the Earth they had so proudly flourished together in the process.</p><p>Their love for each other was great, though theiir love for the planet that they had built together was far greater.</p><p>Years and centuries, their love had supplemented everything their Earth ever needed. The warm, bright days the Sun could provide, and the tranquil, quiet nights the Moon could endow.</p><p>Yet upon witnessing this vial act of betrayal, they were punished. Punished to isolation, punished to the solitudes of their own confines.</p><p>Forced to meet only <em>once. </em></p><p>Only ever allowed to catch a glimpse of one another from afar.</p><p>He would take everything back to redo that <em>day</em> again.</p><p>“Hinata… I’m s—”</p><p>“Please, don’t apologize. That was too long ago. So as long as I am allowed to see you, I am happy. As long as we can provide for our Earth; I am happy”</p><p>She then kissed him lightly on the lips and proceeded to clothe herself once more. Though sensing the desolation exuding from her lover, she turned her attention from her chiton towards the lowly god behind her.</p><p>Her hand snuck its way to cup his jaw, “You know I can wait. If all this waiting promises me <em>you </em>in the end<em>; </em>then I can wait, for as long as I have to.” She supplied.</p><p>“How about you, my love, can you wait for a while longer?”</p><p>“For you, I will wait for eons.” He promised.</p><p>She smiled at his declaration. “Then, come forth my love. We cannot allow the Cosmos to wait any further and so should our planet. Our Earth needs us.”</p><p><em>I </em>need you.</p><p>Though, he decided to stay silent. Not wanting to brew any more worry.</p><p>He, too, stood up and sheathed himself with his tunic. His heart was crestfallen and now all that he could do was stare at her in awe and wait a little longer until their alignment would come once more.</p><p>Because for her, he would wait. He will wait.</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, okay. I am very much aware of the dozen of works there are already that are a collection of NH one shots, so I decided to add my own! Hehe no one can trump my love for them!! X)) I am extremely lazy in terms of plot outline heh, cuz my brain isn't capable of coming up of complex storyline, I am sorry.  I hope you can still enjoy it though ^^ Alsooo, this was my first smut fic!! I hope it wasn't cringy or smthn. I'm really excited for this and if you happen to have prompts or ideas I'd love to hear them! </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/char-lotteral</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Song Inspo, Celebrations AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"you're being very pushy,<br/>I'd like to call it opportunistic"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this idea while listening to Idina's "Baby It's cold outside" on repeat. So, I just had to use the lyrics for dialogue. Couldn't help myself ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Merry Christmas Everyone!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>It's Cold Out</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rating M</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Yuletide cheers flood the streets with streaks of red and green hanging upon the porches of everyone’s lawn. The hustle and bustle of cheery carols waft in the air along with the nostalgic aroma of cinnamon and ginger lingering about. And the decadent pour of virgin snow forming mountain ranges of snowy pelts, with silhouettes of snow angels plastered on the white ground.</p><p>Ah, yes; the last merry hours of Christmas Eve.</p><p>Now, with only 50 more minutes until the stroke of midnight and the welcome of a new Christmas morn.</p><p>Within the confines of the homely neighborhood of Konohagakure, there lies the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto, who was so happily spending the last wee hours of Christmas Eve, cozying up beside his girlfriend of 3 years, whilst watching their favorite childhood Christmas film; <em>How the Grinch Stole Christmas.</em></p><p>Although, their focus was not entirely on the film; however, on the drunken sensation that their lips had to offer.</p><p>They suckled and lavished the delicate taste of each other’s mouths, ravishing the soft plush of their feather-light kisses. Their hands sought out for any hint of warmth they could find, engulfing themselves in the tender embrace within the arms of their lover.</p><p>The hums of the movie had now been completely subdued by the ravenous laps of their tongue and each other’s breathy moans, no longer comprehending which part of the movie they were on.</p><p>Oh, what a jolly Christmas.</p><p>For a brief moment, Naruto snapped out of his daze and immediately recalled his girlfriend’s curfew that her father had strictly enforced.</p><p>His body began to tense at the thought.</p><p>Reluctantly, he withdrew from their kiss and stared at his girlfriend dead in the eyes.</p><p>“Shit, you should’ve been home 10 minutes ago!” Swiftly, he got up from their intimate position and dashed towards his end table for the keys to his rickety pick-up truck.</p><p>Grabbing his coat from his hanger, he hastily placed it on, along with the red scarf she had given him those three Christmas’s ago, then wasted no time in signalling Hinata to follow suit.</p><p>However, to his surprise, his girlfriend was not in the same state of panic as how he currently was. Instead, she still seemed to be bundled up in their blanket, seemingly not wanting to move one bit.</p><p>To more of his surprise, she glanced up at him and shot him the most adorable pout he had ever seen from her.</p><p>Her luscious bottom lips stuck out in the cutest damn way.</p><p>She was making this more and more difficult.</p><p>He sighed at her petty attempt, “Hinata, you look really cute right now, but we gotta go, or else your dad’s gonna have my head for your Christmas dinner tonight.” He pleaded, hoping that it would be enough to get her moving.</p><p>Though she simply shied away from his scolding.</p><p>With her doe eyes and kissable lips, she begged him with a woeful look and locked her gaze onto his.</p><p>“But babe… it’s cold outside.” The light in her eyes twinkled with every word.</p><p><em>Little minx, </em>he thought.</p><p>“What? Do you want me to break into song or something? Was there a script I didn’t get to rehearse to?” He chastised, completely unimpressed at how head-strong she was being. Though, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this…</p><p>She bit her bottom lip to confirm her nervousness. “It’s just um… the snow is up to my knees, and… I could freeze… you wouldn’t want that, would you?”</p><p>He was definitely enjoying this.</p><p> “Babe, now you’re just singing the lyrics.” Crossing his arms in front of him, he stepped a little closer towards her, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up beside her and spend the rest of Christmas Eve being wrapped around her warmth.</p><p>But he knew better, his head was on the line.</p><p>A light giggle spilled from her lips. The blanket around her shoulder now fell loosely on her back as she repositioned herself on his loveseat, innocently finding a more comfortable spot for her to laze upon. She looked similar to that of a harmless little pup, nestled between the bosom of her loving mother.</p><p>Her innocent gaze tantalized him further, coaxing him to simply run towards her open arms and lie there until the break of dawn. Cajoling him to trace his lips onto the nape of her neck and indulge in her saccharine vanilla fragrance that could always leave him high. The freedom of his hands to roam freely all over her delicious body along with the hunger of his mouth and satisfy himself with the pleasantries of her heady, sensual taste of those plush lower lips and—</p><p>He shook his head as images of Hiashi’s cleaver popped into mind.</p><p>Gathering all willpower left within him, he spoke the words his groin would soon detest him for.</p><p>“Hinata, baby, we need to take you home—<em>I </em>need to take you home” He begged once more and slowly propped down beside her to emphasize his point.</p><p>Which soon became his greatest mistake as she simply slid her head atop his shoulder and sneakily interlaced her petite hands in between his own. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, you’re better than this. </em>
</p><p>“Mmm… it’s too cold out. I’d rather hold your hand, you feel nice.”</p><p>So apparently she was going to do this the <em>hard way.</em></p><p>Gooseflesh began to rise on his skin at the slide of her subtle touch. “Your father’s gonna be furious, and not to mention Hanabi,” He paused midway and mentally laughed at how vicious her younger sister’s mind could be sometimes. “Hanabi makes up the <em>worst</em> assumptions, even at her age, you know that.” His hands found hers this time, he cradled them within his and peered at her, searching for any mischievous intent behind her actions.</p><p>Why was she suddenly being so difficult?</p><p>“Just one more cup of ramen? Please?”  He once again committed another grave mistake by looking up at her lavender eyes, gleaming in the most malevolent of ways. The flicker in her eyes lured him further and further, close enough to break the frustrating distance between them, close enough to feel the heat of her cinnamon breath tickle his lips, close enough to…</p><p>“Hinataaa, stop ittt” He cried out, then buried his head within the crook of her neck, refusing to be the one on the losing side of their battle.</p><p>“Stop what?” The evil glint in her eye only became more profound.</p><p><em>I will NOT lose! </em>He mentally berated himself.</p><p>“Stop... <em>that!</em>” He was better than this!</p><p>She nuzzled her head deeper into the softness of his sleeve, clinging onto his arm for dear life, a foxy grin tugged the corners of her lips, forcing herself to look as innocent as her guile expression could promise.</p><p> “You have to be more specific than that, babe.” And within microseconds, she planted a playful kiss at the lower side of his ear, gently nibbling at the soft, sensitive spot beside his jaw. He could feel her smiling into the kiss, happily suckling away with her sly ministrations.</p><p>Damn he was lucky.</p><p>“Ahh… Hina… we really need to go…” With the last ounce of brain-power he could conjure, he breathed out his protests.</p><p>“What’s the hurry, <em>handsome?</em> You really want to kick me out <em>so soon?” </em></p><p><em>Handsome. </em>Internally, he leaped for joy.</p><p>However! This was still a battle of seduction! Not mere child’s play.</p><p>Two could play it that game.</p><p>“Hmm… Listen, <em>gorgeous</em>, as much as I’d love to bury my face between your thighs right now and have you scream my name to the point where you’re begging and wriggling beneath me.” In the corner of his eye, a hint of pink adorned the apples of her cheeks.</p><p>“But apparently, we can’t have your father’s eldest daughter get pregnant on Christmas Eve, now can we?”</p><p>“Naruto!” He laughed in spite of himself, she was just so damn cute whenever she got embarrassed.</p><p>Amused by how pink her cheeks had gotten, he levelled his mouth at a dangerous proximity beside her ear, with his hand boldly tracing the outline of her tempting curves further, further down…</p><p>“You wanna know a little secret?” The huskiness of his voice lingering on her skin.</p><p>“…What?” Hinata lolled her head to the side as she felt his hands reach towards her delicious erogenous zone.</p><p> “Every time I see you, you just make me want to sink my dick deep into that tight, wet p—"</p><p>She jumped back, tomato red, utterly flustered by his choice of words.</p><p>“Ba-babe!! no need to be so… <em>graphic.” </em>She lightly chortled, grinning like a mad man.</p><p><em>Now, </em>she was paying attention.</p><p>As much as he enjoyed their foreplay, they desperately needed to go… <em>right now. </em></p><p>But before he could voice out, he glared at his lover playfully.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s gotten into that pretty little head of yours, but you’re being awfully clingy today. That’s my job”</p><p>Which was entirely true. Whenever they were in situations like these where she had a strict curfew to follow, usually he would be the one begging and pleading with his puppy-like eyes. Convincing her with his silly <em>persuasions.</em></p><p>Although clingy Hinata was more than welcomed.</p><p>But now, he had a duty to uphold. A responsibility to attend to.</p><p>He needed to bring Hinata home to her family before Christmas.</p><p>Families and occasions like these weren’t really his cup of tea. He’d usually spend these days either with Sasuke or in his apartment, alone</p><p>And the last thing he wanted to do was to force her to join in his little sob fest. She had a family, and her family needed her.</p><p>Her family needs her<em>.</em></p><p>“Babeee, c’monnn. Your dad’s gonna kill me when we get there.” The anguish in his voice became more evident as he continued his woeful pleading to finally bring her home.</p><p>“But, it’s cold out and—and we haven’t finished our movie!” She then directed to the still on-ongoing film on his television. </p><p>“I’ll lend you my coat, you can have my hoodie if you want.”</p><p>“Um… Look out the window! You can’t just drive in the middle of a storm!”</p><p>There was, in fact, no storm.</p><p>“I could get pneumonia…”</p><p>He raised his eyebrow, scrutinizing.</p><p>“…And die”</p><p>“Okay, that’s it.”</p><p>Effortlessly, he scooped her up from his loveseat, and carried her bridal-style, leading both of them towards the exit of his apartment.</p><p>Her limbs wriggled from his muscular arms, crying out to be freed from his heartless assault. As much as she struggled, he couldn’t help but find it slightly amusing at how helpless her little girlfriend looked before him.</p><p>She continued her objections and unexpectedly shrieked from the top of her lungs,</p><p>“I want to stay with you!”</p><p>They both froze on the spot.</p><p>He was rendered speechless. She was never one to be so… <em>vocal </em>about her wishes.</p><p>His heart raced uncontrollably.</p><p>“… I want to stay with you… Actually— I <em>am </em>staying with you.”</p><p>The pulse in his veins was maddening.</p><p>“I’ve already um… before I dropped by… I already told Hanabi and father about staying o-over tonight… with <em>you.” </em>She said this in a half-whisper, twiddling with her finger the way she would do back in middle school.</p><p>He couldn’t control himself; his lips broke out into an impish smile which only grew wider and wider with every passing second. Buckets of warmth and happiness washed over him, the heat in his chest had the capacity to melt the icicles dangling on his driveway.</p><p>He was happy, beyond happy, knowing that he finally wouldn’t be spending Christmas alone this year,</p><p>… At least, that was until a sudden realization hit him.</p><p>“Why?” He needed to know why she would risk such an important celebration with her family and waste the last hours with him</p><p>“Why not?” She countered. Of course, she’d say that, Hinata knew exactly what to say.</p><p>Shaking his head, he sat back down at the edge of his loveseat, her tiny figure still weighing in his arms. “I mean it, why… why would you spend your Christmas <em>here?” </em></p><p>The grimy interior of his apartment complex came into a much clearer view once he uttered those words. His bed was in shambles, his bathroom roach-infested and the untidy piles of unlaundered clothing scattered on the floor. Even he wouldn’t live in a filthy place like this.</p><p>“I bet your family has already prepared a fine course meal for the holidays. Tons and tons of gifts must be waiting for you back home…” His voice was unwavering. As much as he loves his girlfriend, as much as he wants to spoil her with all the gifts, the jewels, and the finest silken dresses, he barely has the cash.</p><p>A promotion, just one promotion and he’ll be spoiling her like a queen. He loves her and he’d give up anything just to see her smile.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be there though…” She squeaked, her fingers still twiddling about.</p><p>God, why did she have to be so cute.</p><p>Then it was quiet, too quiet even for them. He knew something was up, something he knows she can’t hide for long. He could read her like an open book, her pages all perfectly displayed just for him to see, no matter how hard she hid them.</p><p>Unbidden, she broke the silence between them.</p><p>“D-do you remember the day after Christmas, about 3 years ago?”</p><p>How could he forget? That was when she had confessed to him and gave him the best damn present he had ever received in his entire pathetic life;</p><p>Her.</p><p>“ ‘Course I do. That was when we had our first date, and you wore that chunky orange sweater, the one you knitted along with this red scarf of mine.”</p><p>His red scarf, or what he’d like to call; their red thread of fate. The very memento of their love.</p><p>Back in college, after years of watching from a distance, she finally spoke out, and handed him her present, all flustered and cute.</p><p>In all the Christmas’s he’d experienced, never once had he received a present with the words; “<em>I love you”</em> embedded behind the meaning of giving it. His friends would usually give him shirts and boxes of ramen during the holidays.</p><p>But this was different. <em>She </em>was different.</p><p>So, with his heart on his sleeve and his stomach tied up in a knot, he gathered up the courage and asked her on a date.</p><p>Which turned out to be the best fucking decision he’s ever made, to this day.</p><p>She giggled at his commentary, “I can’t believe you remembered that sweater.”</p><p>“How can I not?! You waltzed right into our date looking hot <em>and </em>cute. And even had the audacity to wear an <em>orange </em>sweater! It was like, you were planning on seducing me from the start!”</p><p>Pursing her lips, she sunk her head deeper into his chest, flushed and embarrassed. “I-I happen to like orange.”</p><p>“That’s <em>exactly </em>what you are. A hot, sexy, cute seductress that skulks around my brain every damn second. You’re cruel, you know that?” Without giving her the privilege to continue, he rubbed his nose on the apex of her own, with their foreheads leaning onto each other’s, her tiny frame still sitting happily on his lap.</p><p>They laughed at their silliness and Hinata found this as an opportunity to plant a light peck on his lips, to which had caught him off guard. Naruto grimaced at her evilness.</p><p>“And do you remember the Christmas after that, when I gave you all those baked goodies?”</p><p>Another thing he loved about Hinata; her and her cooking. She made the best cookies in the entire world; Gordon Ramsay would be quivering.</p><p>He inwardly laughed at that memory 2 years ago; “Yeah, then I brought them over at Sasuke’s place and we ate them like pigs while watching <em>Die Hard</em> on Christmas, instead of those dumb Hallmark movies.”</p><p>Her mouth was ajar, disappointed. “B-but you said you loved Hallmark movies!” She objected, clearly not happy with his sudden confession.</p><p>“Babe, the only Hallmark movies I enjoy is when you’re here watching them with me.” He wiggled his eyebrows for a moment before turning to her. “Plus, you and I both know <em>watching the movie </em>isn’t exactly the top agenda on our list, now is it?”</p><p>A furious crimson burned her face.</p><p>This time, it was his turn to plant a light peck on her lips.</p><p>But before he could kiss her breathless, she shifted back and spoke up.</p><p>“T-then there was the year after that, when I asked you to spend Christmas over at my place, so you could eat with my family.”</p><p>Ahh, so this is where this was going.</p><p>“Then I had to politely decline your offer. What about it?”</p><p>“Father likes you; you know. And Hanabi has grown quite attached to you too.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you know that wasn’t the reason why I didn’t go. Why’re you bringing this up, anyway?”</p><p>He was never one for family get togethers. Because, well—he never had one to begin with.</p><p>And Hinata’s family dinner wasn’t any simple dinner, it was a dinner in commemoration for the festivities of that day. A dinner where they celebrated with their loved ones. A dinner for <em>their family. </em></p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to intrude on such a sacred celebration. He was never really family; he was just some lucky bastard who got to be Hinata’s boyfriend. Never really apart of the big Hyuuga crew.</p><p>Joining in their dinner would feel… <em>too</em> <em>out of place. </em></p><p>Plus, he had Sasuke to run off to. That counts for something.</p><p>“I-it’s just… I just wanted to do something for you and—”</p><p>“And I told you I didn’t <em>want </em>to go, and you respected my wishes. So, please, let’s just… not talk about this… please?”</p><p>Silence befell on them once more.</p><p>Now that Christmas Eve had taken a toll for the worst, he hugged her tightly, tight enough to let her know how much he loves her. Tight enough to let her know that he wasn’t the one to be all petty because of some past disagreement.</p><p>Their relationship was built upon something stronger than his insecurities; he simply couldn’t let it all tumble downhill because of his doubts as an orphan. She deserved better. They deserved better.  </p><p>“I just… don’t want you to spend your Christmas alone…” The ache in her voice hung loose from her words.</p><p>“I’m not though. I got Sasuke—”</p><p>“Who is now studying abroad and is no longer here with you.”</p><p>The pain-stricken slap of reality hit him right across his face.</p><p>So maybe it was the truth and yes, maybe he had been avoiding it. He should’ve known better than to hide this from his awesome girlfriend.</p><p>“Okay, first of all; ouch. You didn’t need to go that far.” He squeezed her shoulders to ease the tension accumulating all over her. “Second of all, I can just Skype him and it’ll be all good.”</p><p>She pursed her lips once more, clearly not believing him one bit, “But he wouldn’t be able to eat my cookies, though”</p><p>Correction; his <em>psychic </em>girlfriend, who could read his mind telepathically without him even knowing.</p><p>“Third of all; do not say ‘<em>he can’t eat your cookies’</em> because that sounds lewd as fuck, and only I get to ‘<em>eat your cookies’” </em>He attempted to lighten the mood, to which he succeeded as he spotted a tint of pink her grace her cheeks.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll admit, it definitely won’t be like old times but at least we’d still get to call each other. It’s all good, babe. You don’t have to worry so much.”</p><p>Truthfully, this year would be far from those <em>old times. </em>Without Sasuke to yell at him, he wouldn’t have anyone to kick him out of their apartment anymore. He wouldn’t have anyone to watch all the sequels of <em>Die Hard </em>or his favorite Bruce Lee movies with. He wouldn’t have a partner to be high on Hinata’s cooking with.</p><p>He wouldn’t be able to spend the holiday with the only family he ever had.</p><p>But this wasn’t about him, this was about Hinata and bringing her back home. <em>Her</em> family was waiting</p><p>“Look, Hina, I really need to take you home. I can figure this out myself, I don’t want you worrying about me so much, it’s the holidays. You should just chill out with them.”</p><p>“But I already told you! I’m spending Christmas <em>here.”</em></p><p>“Babe, please. Let me just take you home. Please”</p><p>“Naruto, I said I’m staying and—”</p><p><em>Why </em>was she being so persistent?</p><p>“Hinata, your family is waiting for you, back <em>home</em>.” All playfulness in the air had completely dissipated. The cold shrill of the winter breeze dangling dangerously in the thin air.</p><p>She heaved a deep sigh and gave him a firm look, the sternness in her eyes brimming. “I’ve already informed my family about this. I <em>am </em>staying.”</p><p>“I know what your father thinks about me and I’m sure as hell he hates me enough to not allow you to stay over.” He does know. He’s came to familiar those scrutinizing eyes growing up, her father’s looks weren’t any different.</p><p>“Wha— He doesn’t <em>hate </em>you.”</p><p>A scoff spilled from his lips.</p><p>“Hate me or love me, your family needs you and I’m not robbing their daughter away from them, especially on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“This was <em>my </em>decision. You’re not robbing me o-or—”</p><p>“Goddamnit, Hinata! I don’t <em>need </em>your pity and I don’t want to force you out of your own home, on fucking Christmas. I care about you wholeheartedly and more importantly; I don’t want you throwing away this holiday just for <em>me.</em> You deserve so much better than that!<em>” </em>His voice was coarse and the tip of his tongue felt poisonous. He never liked raising his voice at her, and he never liked going into arguments with her either.</p><p>He just cares about her so damn much that he couldn’t care less if he were to sulk in his apartment alone. She deserved so much better than some grimy complex. She deserved far, <em>far</em> better.</p><p>Her eyes glowered, disbelieving. “Pity? I’m not doing this out of <em>pity. </em>I’m doing this because I—”</p><p>“Please, <em>please </em>just let me take you home. That’s where your family is at and—"</p><p>“But you are my family!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>A blaring, deafening silence.</p><p>Tongue-tied.</p><p>She always, <em>always </em>rendered him speechless.</p><p>
  <em>You are my family.</em>
</p><p>In all his years of existence, he’s watched enough movies, seen too many kids shows and witnessed endless family members exchange that sentiment towards one another countless times.</p><p>Though, never once had it occurred to him that he would ever be on the receiving end.</p><p>She had said that so proudly, as if she was actually <em>happy </em>to call him her family.</p><p>He was <em>her family. </em></p><p>Family.</p><p>Words that stung his chest and felt all too taboo to even bring up. He had been an orphan all his life, he had gotten so used to the isolation, the torment, the solitude. As if all of these were the normalcy in his mundane life.</p><p>At least that was until Hinata had arrived.</p><p>She was his dew from heaven, the first drop of rain on a torrid drought, the very concrete evidence that miracles do in fact, <em>exist.</em></p><p> She was his miracle.</p><p>“I k-know this sounds all too sudden a-and you’re probably wondering, why I’m overreacting this way but…”</p><p>“If this is about Sasuke—”</p><p>“N-no! I came here… I’m staying here because I <em>want to </em>and…”</p><p>How he had been blessed with such a miracle? He’ll never know.</p><p>Her face seemed sullen, a deep breath and two, she spoke up, looking straight into his eyes ever so sternly.</p><p>“Naruto, I’m here because I want to. I’m not here because of some pity party but because I love you.” She paused, cupping his jaw with her intricate touch “…And I love you so much that I just can’t help but wonder what it would feel like… to spend my Christmas with you.”</p><p>Carefully, she stood up from her position and sat down beside him, eye level to where he could perfectly make out those lavender opals shimmering against the light from his window.</p><p>“I-I don’t want you to think that I’m neglecting my family, because I’m <em>not. </em>As soon as I told father why I needed to be here on Christmas Eve, he understood, almost immediately even. And he likes you, by the way. Just thought I’d tell you that.”</p><p>Naruto snorted at her little testament.</p><p>“Me being here doesn’t mean I’m rebelling against them. Believe me, I love my family more than anything.” She declared wholeheartedly.</p><p>“Then… why stay here?”</p><p>“Because I’ve realized, that they aren’t the only family I have,” She leaned her forehead onto his once more, her breath dancing on his skin, her hair fuzzy on his cheek.</p><p>“Because now I have <em>you. </em>And well, you’re <em>my </em>family too.”</p><p>The smile she was wearing beamed brighter than a million star-lights.</p><p>His heart bolted. His eyes aquiver with pent-up heartaches. And his chest weighed heavier than lead.</p><p>He loves her, so <em>damn</em> <em>much</em></p><p>A hand brushed his face, waking him back to the wonderful reality he was in. Her tenderness seeping through his soul. Her eyes conveying a sense of love stronger than the hurricanes of snowfall.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip before continuing. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier… I-I thought I’d surprise you. I didn’t think it would go this way; I didn’t mean to make you so ups—”</p><p>Time stopped for longer than a moment as his lips collided onto hers, his heart thumped in his ears, her soft body entangled in his arms and the carnal need to claim her mouth blared loudly in his head.</p><p>The rich taste of Ramen still prominent on her tongue, with the whiff of vanilla invading his hazy mind. Her hands clenched onto his shirt, signifying she needed her just as much as he did. He was needy, he was vigorous, he was high on the soft plump of her lips.</p><p>This lightheaded, mind-boggling collision twisted their stomachs, and sent them weak on their knees.  </p><p>Doubts and fears, all tucked away from the light of day as the only thing that mattered was her and her lips. Her and her vanilla scent. Her and the words that made him feel <em>belonged. </em></p><p>He was her family. She was <em>his </em>family.</p><p>
  <em>He had a family! </em>
</p><p>Their kisses were heavy but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. His hands began to explore her curves, roaming under the fabric of her shirt and cautiously seeking that frustrating clasp that shielded him away from his goal.</p><p>Until anxiety arose within him.</p><p>“Shit! Hinata, I don’t have a condom!”</p><p>Way to ruin the moment.</p><p>Instead of being greeted with a look of disappointed, her swollen lips broke out into the widest of smiles, sprinkling cackles of laughter into the quiet of their room. Contagiously, he broke out into laughter along with her. Giggling and guffawing the night away.</p><p>They remained in a tandem of cheers for a few minutes longer, relishing in the ember glow of their hectic night.</p><p>Naruto brought her frame closer to his chest and peppered butterfly kisses all over her face, on her temple, on her cheeks, on the tip of her nose and finishing it off with one passionate kiss to her lips.</p><p>God, he loved this woman. He loved her more than he could fathom.</p><p>She squinted her eyes in delight. “I don’t want to sound like a prude right now… but when I asked father that I would be staying over at your place for Christmas… sex was hardly on my mind” Her last words came out in a half-whisper, averting her eyes from his possible disappointment.</p><p>He coughed, embarrassed to have been caught. “I uh… um I mean, yeah! Pfft, Of course not! It’s Christmas for crying out loud! Who would wake up on <em>Christmas Morning </em>after a night of <em>sex</em>? Not me! That’s who.” The redness on his face glowing brightly even in the dim of their room.</p><p>“You’re insatiable.” She teased.</p><p>“And you—” Both of his hands squeezed the fluffiness of her cheeks, angling her lips for better access. “Are beautiful.”</p><p>His lips met hers once more.</p><p>With the last remaining minutes of Christmas Eve, they sat there in comfortable silence, the elation in their hearts exuded all over and their attention from before now brought back to the film on his TV.</p><p>“So… you don’t mind if I stay the night?” Her finger began twiddling once more, cuing her nervous behaviour.</p><p>Naruto squeezed her tight, rubbing his hand up and down her sleeve, “I was a bit surprised, to be honest. I hope you don’t mind the um… mess.”</p><p>The mess that was his apartment and his empty table… which barely had food for them to celebrate with!</p><p>“Nah, I don’t mind in the least. I just wanna cuddle beside you and watch all the Hallmark movies there are on Netflix”</p><p>“We gotta work on your taste of movies, babe. But, next time… at least tell me ahead, okay?” If the empty table and messy apartment weren’t embarrassing enough, he remembered he had also shouted at her during their discussion. He was lucky she was so patient with him; he’d be a lost cause without her.</p><p>She pecked him on the cheeks. “I’m sorry again, but I promise I’ll tell you next time… Maybe next year, you could have dinner at my place?”</p><p>He sighed, defeated. What was there to lose anyway? The experience would be new and, and…</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” He beamed at her and diverged their attention back to the TV in front of them,</p><p>“Oh! This is my favorite part, this was where the Grinch just discovered what emotions are and he starts feeling <em>all toasty inside.” </em>Hinata exclaimed and nestled herself closer to the surface of his chest.</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her and brushed his lips atop her head, muffling his words within the crown of her hair. “Mmm… <em>you </em>make <em>me </em>feel all toasty inside.”</p><p>And with a boisterous cheer from the outside, fireworks sprang, blares from horns and music echoed into the night, and hearty greetings of “<em>Merry Christmas!” </em>reached their room and resonated all over the air.</p><p>They turned to look at each other, gazing lovingly into the other’s eyes. The hum of Christmas cheer wafting around them.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Naruto”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Hinata”</p><p>As the roars of the people clamoured in the atmosphere as a new Christmas morn was welcomed, their lips sought solace within each other’s once more. </p><p>A Merry Christmas, indeed.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just realized I missed the opportunity to post this fic on Christmas Eve. Dammit. </p><p>I honestly wanted this to be a lighthearted, comedy crack but the idea of Naruto finally spending Christmas/ Rinne festival/ basically every occasion in Konoha  with someone after all those years of solitude, just sprung up in my head and I immediately wanted to bawl my eyes out. So yeah, hence this lighthearted, somewhat angsty, Christmas Modern AU. I hoped you enjoyed!! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Naruto gets turned on by watching his girlfriend innocently enjoy a goddamn lollipop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Checking each other out</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rated M</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Naruto Uzumaki; Savior of the Hidden Village, Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Strongest Shinobi alive, and soon-to-be candidate for the next Hokage position, was horny as hell.</p><p>Yes, you read that right, Naruto Uzumaki was horny <em>as hell. </em></p><p>Why you ask?</p><p>Well, for starters; Naruto was like any other young boy in love. Euphoric. Whimsical and insanely high on testosterone.</p><p>He may not be as perverted as his previous Senseis (given one of them being the author of erotica novels and the other being an open pervert about reading said erotica novels) However, his libido stirs every once in a while.</p><p>A picture of some boobs and hot women, this could stir up any hormonal teenage boy.</p><p>What he <em>hadn’t </em>expected to arouse his wanton desires was seeing his beautiful, innocent girlfriend indulge herself with an orange flavored <em>lollipop.</em></p><p>It’s approximately 30 degrees in Konohagakure and here they are, lazing about on a bench near the academy, where street vendors sold sweets and delights around the vicinity.</p><p>The day looked absolutely splendid. Not a cloud in sight, the birds hummed, the leaves swayed and kids all over the park run around, restless and untiring.</p><p>He desperately tried to enjoy the view in front of them.</p><p>He really did.</p><p>But the sensual way his little girlfriend licked and lapped at the flavorful head of her lollipop was so damn <em>distracting. </em></p><p>How the tip of her tongue would so innocently glide on her piece of candy, leaving it glisten and shine from her coat of saliva, lavishing the sweet flavor with every lap, every mouthful, every clean lick, left his pants raging and his mind ablaze.</p><p>As she took in the candy with one delicate suction of her mouth, he gulped.</p><p>Since when did watching Hinata eat a simple lollipop become so… <em>erotic? </em></p><p>Since when did he care?!</p><p>Dear Kami, Hiashi would <em>murder</em> him if he found out he was fetishizing his eldest daughter for eating out a piece of damn candy.</p><p>“Mmmm…. Their new edition of this tangerine flavor truly is delicious, Naruto-kun! You should have a taste!”</p><p>Shortly, he snapped out of his daze and stared blankly at his girlfriend. Not sure if she meant to try out the flavor of the lollipop, or the flavor on her tongue.</p><p>“O-oh no thanks, I’m good. You seem like you’re enjoying yourself”</p><p>Because <em>he </em>definitely is.</p><p>He doesn’t know <em>how </em>he finds this innocent act of hers arousing or <em>why </em>he even viewed it that way, in the first place.</p><p>Maybe it was how she’d slip in her lollipop within the puff of her mouth so <em>salaciously, </em>or maybe it was the slow sweeps of her tongue, suckling the candy over and over again, or maybe it was how she <em>looked </em>like whilst enjoying this sweet, sweet treat.</p><p>He can’t help but wonder what <em>other </em>things she might welcome in her mouth…</p><p> </p><p>Okay, <em>fuck that. </em>What the hell was he thinking?</p><p>And why was his body so damn responsive?!</p><p>He can’t have an erection with kids swarming about in broad daylight!</p><p>Hell, he shouldn’t even be having an erection at all!</p><p>Who the hell gets a fucking boner from watching his girlfriend eat a damn<em> lollipop, </em>anyway?!</p><p>..…But to be fair, they had been dating for over a few months now and, you could say he’s been feeling a little <em>blue </em>lately<em>.</em></p><p>Ever since their first date, he began researching about everything he needed to know about dating (All thanks to Sai, bless his kind soul) That he so recently discovered that couples who’ve dated for quite a while now, eventually engage into some <em>fun activities. </em>The type of activities he’s read in his godfather’s novels.</p><p>He’s never taken those pathetic novels by heart nor did he ever come to care about them. But now, being a full-fledged 19-year-old, who is happily involved in a relationship with <em>the </em>most beautiful girl in the village, he couldn’t help but wonder, what it would be like to be involved with those <em>fun little activities </em>with her.</p><p>His pants began to tighten.</p><p>***</p><p>Hinata Hyuuga had always been known for her kind demeanor and her ginormous heart of gold. One would associate with her as a lovely White Lily, akin to its beauty and purity.</p><p>She had always set an exemplary role model for herself, to both her younger sister and to her clan. She may not embody the fiery will her father may have; however, she does contain the grace and sophistication every high heiress must uphold.</p><p>Celibacy and chastity.</p><p>This is what every maiden of her standard must exude.</p><p>Absolutely no form of indecency or obscene thoughts must be welcomed by the future heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Not a single one.</p><p>So why the hell was she being turned on by Naruto playing around with goddamn clay?</p><p>Was it the way his muscular hands would knead and fondle the soft plush of clay, innocently manipulating its soft structure with his calloused fingers? Or maybe it was how prominently distinct the veins on the back of his palms were, representing the years of hard-work and rough training he’s undergone. Or <em>maybe</em> it was because of how <em>big </em>and <em>wide </em>his hands looked like, groping and massaging the—</p><p>“Hinataaa, look what I made! I made a lil bunny for the kids!”</p><p>Oh, that’s right. They had come to the academy to help out Iruka-sensei with his art class. Naruto and her had willingly volunteered, thinking that it might be a fun little idea for their date.</p><p>However<em>, fun </em>might not be how she would describe their situation.</p><p>“That looks lovely, Naruto-kun. I’m sure Iruka-sensei and his students would love your little bunny.”</p><p>Burying away her lewd thoughts, she fondled with the piece of clay in front of her, sculpting bouquets of roses and flowers, meticulously focusing on each intricate detail with her dainty fingers.</p><p>“Damn, yours looks good. Wish I could make something as pretty as those. Too bad my hands are just too big for this sorta activity.”</p><p>Unbidden, she sneaked a glance at his hands, and observed at how forceful and taut his grip was. She couldn’t help but wonder how his hands would feel fondling her own pliant flesh…</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Oh no, no, no.</p><p>She’s held his hand plenty of times already! Why were these ludicrous thoughts invading her mind right now?!</p><p>They were in the <em>academy </em>for heaven’s sake!</p><p>Dismissing her thoughts once more, she returned her attention back to the subject before her. They were playing with <em>clay. </em>Clay! Why would she be turned on with watching him play around with <em>clay?!</em></p><p>As if on cue, Naruto promptly stood up and ended his little playing, ruefully slamming the piece of clay onto the table. His look of frustration and his annoyed mumbling looked absolutely adorable, she couldn’t help but break out into giggles.</p><p>Letting out a heavy sigh, he extended his arms to the top of his head, with his fingers interlaced above him, he stretched out his body, regaining his composure from the accumulated tension he had garnered from their tedious activity.</p><p>She wished he hadn’t done that.</p><p>She wished she hadn’t seen how his biceps bulged beneath his white shirt, (he had ditched his hoodie due to the scorching temperature from outside) Or when he stretched his arms upward, his shirt had lifted a few inches, granting her a delicious view of his prominent abs that teased her very core. Or how the veins of his muscles spouted along his deltoids and triceps, glistening tanned skin as his sweat trickled down, down…</p><p>Ohhh Kami. She needed help.</p><p>“Hm? Hina?  Is there something on my face?”</p><p>Drifting back into reality, she shook her head and smiled that innocent smile of hers, seemingly unfazed and unbothered by how hot her boyfriend looked.</p><p>“N-nothing’s wrong Naruto-kun. I-I just…” She scanned the perimeter, looking for any form of distraction. Until a vendor selling candy from outside the window caught her eye. “I would like to go outside and purchase that man’s lollipop! Over there! M-may we please h-have some?”</p><p>She said this in such a rush, she wasn’t entirely sure if he heard her right.</p><p>“Uhh, sure. I can buy you a lollipop, if that’s what you want. My treat.” He then beamed his bright grin and lead her outside, completely unaware of the havoc he was wreaking in her mind only a few seconds ago.</p><p>With the sight of their joined hands together and the contact of their skin,</p><p>Heat pooled to her nether.</p><p>***</p><p>He suddenly wishes he hadn’t bought her that lollipop now.</p><p>So, it was <em>her </em>fault. She <em>coaxed</em> him into buying that damn candy, in the first place! She wanted to <em>taunt </em>him, to <em>tease </em>him.</p><p>She was eating that candy so seductively to torment his thoughts on purpose!</p><p>This little…</p><p>“Hey, Hina.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Mind if I get a lick?”</p><p>Her eyes bulged upon hearing him, unsure if she had heard him right.</p><p>“C-come again?”</p><p>“I said I wanted a little lick. Can I have one? Please?”</p><p>He didn’t know if this was foul play or if he was falling right into her games, but he certainly was <em>not </em>going to lose.  </p><p>Two could play it that game.</p><p>Locking his eyes onto hers, he reached for her hand that took hold of her loli, and lead it towards his mouth, with the candy in her grip and his hand sheathed around hers.</p><p>Seductively, (or at least he thought it looked seductive) he angled his mouth and gave her lollipop one full sweep of his tongue, his gaze still maintaining heated eye contact with her shocked expression. His hand held hers firmly as he continued to lap at the tasty treat in front of him, licking and suckling at its saccharine flavor.</p><p>***</p><p>She couldn’t breathe. She absolutely could not <em>breathe.</em></p><p>Why the heck was he being so…<em> like this?!</em></p><p>It took a few more laps of his tongue before he finally finished, and returned her hand along with her now shared loli. A look of satisfaction etched on his face.</p><p><em>Wait. </em>Was he… Was all that… Was he doing this <em>on purpose?</em></p><p>Was he <em>trying </em>to make a fool of herself?</p><p>And the way he started flexing back in the classroom!</p><p>She should’ve known.</p><p>Suppressing her blush and her sheer look of disappointment, she thought to herself.</p><p>Well, this wouldn’t do. <em>Two </em>could play it that game.</p><p> After finishing the last traces of her lollipop, they decided to head back to her compound.</p><p>But, first. She had a mission to attend to.</p><p>Fanning herself, she pouted and innocently complained at how the weather had made her parched and tired. Her boyfriend, being the sweetheart that he was, offered her to buy a bottle of water or maybe some cold sweets like ice cream or iced tea. Though, she was <em>not </em>about to fall for his ploy.</p><p>“I feel rather hot, Naruto-kun. I believe that my clothes are restricting the air from entering my body. C-could you excuse me a sec?”</p><p>Hesitation and that shy little attitude of hers became the voice of reason for her ulterior motives. <em>However. </em>She was on a mission. She needed to give him a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>Seeing her lift her shirt in public, Naruto instantly dashed towards her side and clothed her once more.</p><p>“W-w-what the heck are you doing?!”</p><p>“N-Naruto-kun, you don’t need to worry. I’m not s-stripping in public; I’m wearing an undershirt beneath my clothes. I won’t walk around t-topless”</p><p>Too reluctant to listen, he eyed her suspiciously yet eventually gave in as he witnessed her unsheathed her pink shirt, revealing a grey camisole that hugged her body ever so deliciously.</p><p>Being with Naruto for more than a few months now had kindled a renowned confidence within her. Maybe it was because of his exuberant attitude or the fact that he could make her feel beautiful every chance he’d get.</p><p>But right now, wearing something utterly revealing and scanty, she forced her blush to subside and fuelled herself with a newfound goal.</p><p>Seducing Uzumaki Naruto.</p><p>***</p><p>What was she <em>thinking?!</em></p><p>Stripping out in public like that!</p><p>Thinking it was okay to remove her shirt just like that!</p><p>She’s been very <em>naughty</em> today, and he can’t quite pinpoint why.</p><p>She had finished folding up her pink shirt and now walked beside him as they headed straight for home.</p><p>Still silently fazed by her abrupt actions, he eyed her in his periphery and noted how her camisole exposed <em>a lot </em>of her skin. From the ivory curves of her shoulders, to the distinct structure of the elegance that her collarbones had to offer. How her skin glistened underneath the rays of sun, with blots of highlights adorning her milky flesh. And <em>God,</em> those breasts…</p><p>Good Lord in heaven, if you could hear him now.</p><p>“N-Naruto-kun? I-is there something wrong?”</p><p>Dumbfounded, he willed his eyes from her chest to her face. “What?”</p><p>“You’ve been s-staring, for an awful amount of time n-now. Are you alright?”</p><p>Crap.</p><p>“W-was I?!” His voice cracked an octave higher. “Nah, it’s just I-I’m not used to seeing you…”</p><p>“Seeing me w-what?”</p><p>
  <em>Seeing you look so goddamn hot; you should take your shirt off more often.</em>
</p><p>“…S-seeing you look so eager to come home this early in the afternoon! W-we should try out some other things, l-like I dunno, how does Ichiraku sound?”</p><p>Cheap turn of events, but Ramen could always demand his fullest attention. And hopefully keep his mind off of <em>some other things.</em></p><p>***</p><p>Having memorized the direction of the store by heart, they arrived at Ichiraku in no time.</p><p>Their orders had been splayed in front of them, and with his heart in his stomach, he grabbed his set of chopsticks and clapped his hands together, gleefully ready for his favorite meal.</p><p>“N-Naruto-kun, could you um, please get me a set of chopsticks over there on your side? I-I’m having a hard time reaching it.”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>As he handed Hinata her chopsticks, her body had been facing towards his direction, with her left elbow plopped onto the counter top, giving him a delicious display of her mouth-watering cleavage, all for him to gawk at and stare openly. The swelling of her chest left him unconsciously salivating, and for once in his life, he had found something better to eat than Ramen.</p><p>He licked the drool at the corner of his mouth in anticipation.</p><p>“Itadakimasu” He whispered gleefully.</p><p>“W-what did you just say?”</p><p>Realizing what he had just said out loud, he willed his attention back to the other food in front of him.</p><p>They laughed and ate heartily, all previous thoughts of indecency had been tossed out the window, as they slurped on their Ramen to their heart’s content.</p><p>He had been so busy ravishing his ramen, he hadn’t noticed the other set of customers now crowding the stall.</p><p>“Damn, take a look at that chick’s rack.”</p><p>“I’d pay double to have my dick slide in between those tits.”</p><p>“Dude, her bust is bigger than my girlfriend’s”</p><p>He didn’t know how or what had transpired after that, all he could remember was how swift his body shifted and how he planted all three boys to surface of the wall, tails of his orange chakra holding them down with one forced grip.</p><p>His face blank and expressionless, though the bruising sensation of their backs being pushed to the wall was message enough. </p><p>“Care to tell me more about what you just said, huh buddy?”</p><p>***</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for things to—”</p><p>He eyed his girlfriend suspiciously.</p><p>“What are <em>you </em>apologizing for? Those dickheads got what they deserved. You didn’t do anything”</p><p>After a heated encounter with those said dickheads, he eventually released all three of them from his hold and stared them down as they ran away screaming and scared.</p><p>They left the store not long after, apologizing to Teuchi for the mess they had made. Now fuelled with white hot anger from those assholes’ commentary, he was determined to bring her back home safe and untouched. They arrived in the front of her compound not long after, with Hinata still safe and sound from those damn perverts.</p><p>“No, it was. If only I hadn’t been so <em>slutty, </em>they wouldn’t have—”</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah, slow down<em>. Slutty? </em>Since when were you acting all <em>slutty?</em>” He protested in open disbelief.</p><p>She shook her head. “I was. I-I took off my shirt in the middle of public, and now, I-I caught the attention of those cruel men. I shouldn’t have worn this camisole, I’m sorry for troubling you, Naruto-kun.”</p><p>“Ehhh?? You’re apologizing all because you wore what you wanted to wear?! That doesn’t sound fair. You only chose to wear that because the weather was hot as hell! And if anyone should be apologizing; it should be <em>those</em> bozos. I’m not letting my girlfriend apologize for wearing something she likes. Nuh-uh, fuck that.”</p><p>He held her tiny frame closer to his chest, circling his arms around her waist, and levelled his forehead to the surface of her own. His eyes gleaming in amusement.</p><p>“And for what’s worth,” She squeezed her soft bottom playfully, a wide grin etched across his face. “You look <em>pretty</em> hot in that top of yours.”</p><p>His ministrations caught her off guard as she shimmied away from his touchy fingers and nuzzled her blushing face against the plane of his chest. His hand still planted onto her ass.</p><p>“Naruto-kun, y-you can let go now. Father m-might see <em>you </em>playing with my…”</p><p>He squeezed again, she jumped. A wicked thought entered his mind as he continued fondling her ass.</p><p>“Soft and smooth, just like clay.” He said proudly.</p><p>“N-Naruto-kun!”</p><p>He dismissed playing with her plump bottom and proceeded to rub the surface of her back in long, soothing strokes, tracing the curves of her amazing body.</p><p>“Can’t help it. After all that teasing you were doing to me back at the academy, I feel like you need to repay me.”</p><p>She scowls at him, disbelieving. “<em>I </em>was teasing <em>you? </em>W-what about the way you stretched your muscles after playing with that clay bunny? No, no, no. I believe <em>you </em>were teasing <em>me.”</em></p><p>That mischief in his eye was all too familiar, the grin on his face stretched even wider.</p><p>“Hinata, were you… <em>checking me out?”</em></p><p>“Are you two done, yet?”</p><p>Jumping from the abrupt surprise, they untangled from each other’s grasps, now standing an arm’s length away from each other as a self-satisfied Hanabi lounged in the front of their gates.</p><p>She looked at Naruto sheepishly. “I saw you playing with her butt.”</p><p>“W-what?! You weren’t even there yet! How the hell did you see us?!”</p><p>“Byakugan.” She said shrugging.</p><p>Dragging her sister by the hand, she led Hinata to the front of the gates, her cheeky smile still present on her features. “Anywayyy, if you’re done groping my sister now, I’d like to take her back, please. We have other businesses to attend to. Say bye-bye now.”</p><p>Before being completely dragged away by her sister, Hinata turned to Naruto one last time, the crimson on her cheeks more vibrant as ever.</p><p>“Naruto-kun,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“C-can I stay over at y-your place? Tomorrow? I’ll talk to father about it, i-if you don’t mind, of course.”</p><p>Holy shit. <em>Holy shit. </em></p><p>Did she mean what he thinks she mean…?</p><p>“O-of course! Of course. I’d be happy to have you at my place. Can’t wait.”</p><p>Shutting their gates, she peeked at him once more, the affection in her eyes as bright as day.</p><p>“I love you, Naruto-kun. Thank you, for today. I h-had fun. Goodnight.”</p><p>“I love you, too. G’night.”</p><p>The butterflies raging in her stomach, she closed the door in between them and happily sighed, anticipation budding for the day ahead.</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow. She’s staying over at my place, tomorrow!!</em>
</p><p>He didn’t know why his instincts led him towards the pharmacy in his village, but he sure as hell wasn’t questioning it.</p><p>Tomorrow was going to be one <em>exciting </em>day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some fluff for all the angst I made in my other story :)) please accept my apology lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Song Inspo, Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We were love drunk, waiting on a miracle<br/>Tryna find ourselves in the winter snow<br/>So alone in love like the world had disappeared"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song inspo: Afterglow by Ed Sheeran<br/>(I recommend playing the song in the background, it fits the mood of this one shot)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Saturday Morning</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rated E</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sunlight filtered glow spills from the windowsill on a quiet morn. Velvety pillow-soft touch lingers beneath his fingers as he caresses the ivory flesh, basking in the moment, lost in the reverie, drunk on the afterglow. He gazes at her with soft eyes, enjoying the way the morning light dances on her midnight hair, though unkempt and frizzy from their night of passion, he swears he has never seen someone as beautiful as her.</p><p>In the past, he’s always woken up to different mornings, alone. He’s gotten so used to the solitude; it’s embedded itself into his life. But waking up to the sight of this beauty wrapped around his arms, almost as if she were his little teddy bear, that the very sight of her kindles something within him. So fragile yet so insanely strong, the very epitome of kindness and compassion, all the warmth and love in the earth all bundled up into this tiny beautiful human being.</p><p>He was starved of love, starved of affection.</p><p>Ever since he was a kid, he’s been waiting for a miracle.</p><p>Forever seeking solace from the attention the village folk would give him, with their berates and yelling, all that white noise was enough to drown out the growing chasm aching in his chest.</p><p>Loneliness.</p><p>Rejection.</p><p>Unloved and abandoned.</p><p>Always the village demon.</p><p>No one even looked back twice to see if he was hurt. No one at all.</p><p>Little did he know that his own miracle had been watching him from the shadows all this time.</p><p>Little had he known that this miracle in his arms would be the one to have changed his world forever.</p><p>He’s so in love with her that it <em>hurts. </em></p><p>The overflowing in his chest every time he sees her <em>hurts</em>, the sight of her opalescent eyes looking bashfully at him <em>hurts, </em>and the overwhelming feeling of how one mere human being can hold so much power against him <em>hurts </em>and <em>scares </em>him to such an extent, that he’ll never fully encapsulate how he can harbor all these different emotions for just <em>one girl.</em>   </p><p>He loves her, he <em>loves </em>her.</p><p>Every time their hands lace; nothing else matters.</p><p>Every time their lips meet; the world disappears.</p><p>Every time their alone in the dark; they’re in love.</p><p>Once they’re alone, they prove that love, they prove their longing, their unkept desires, their prolonged yearning, showering and showering, kiss after kiss, touch after touch, breathy calls of their names pleading for the other, because they are <em>theirs </em>and they are each other’s</p><p>Remnants of last night still bright in his head, causes him to break out into a laxed smile, insurmountable happiness surging within him.</p><p>Once, twice, he presses light kisses on her shoulder, enjoying the slope of her chest, rising and falling from her gentle breaths, an image so ethereal, he can’t help but pepper more kisses to her cheeks.</p><p>She stirs at his affection and giggles his name. “Naruto, you woke me up. Go back to sleep, we’re off duty today.”</p><p>The heady ecstasy burning inside of him makes him too awake to simply fall back asleep. He wraps his arm around her waist, her bare pliant flesh pressed against his own. He continues peppering her with butterfly kisses, a few in her hair, some more to her neck and as she turns around, still giggling and blushing profoundly, he seals one last lingering kiss to her lips.</p><p>He’s happy, <em>so </em>happy.</p><p>He wishes time would just stop and let them be. Because everything feels too <em>perfect</em>, that moments like these makes him question his own reality.</p><p>He’s burning, his chest is flowing, her touch is igniting and they’re <em>burning. </em>They’re burning so bright that the darkness of their pasts, the shadows in their mind and the fears in their heart all disappear.</p><p>They’re in a world where there’s only him and her. Only them, only ever them.</p><p>He feels her everywhere, she holds him close. Their hands roam and glide along the plains of their back, on the inner of her thighs, on the hardness of his pectorals. They’re everywhere and she tastes like sunshine and spring. He positions himself in between her legs, the routine all too familiar, she copes a feel of his abs and he pushes deep in her, warm and snug.</p><p>Their moans are simultaneous and they pant and kiss and touch and <em>drown </em>in the ecstasy. The pleasure of their bodies soul-shatteringly good, the pounding in their chest erratic and pulsating, the urgency in their movement desperately welcome, and the subtle screams of their names reverberates in the air.</p><p>His thrusts become drastic, and she begs for more of him, begs for more of the sweet intoxication, this to which he happily complies. Speeding his pace, he grabs onto her waist, planting them down as he shifts his rhythm, swifter and needier, her moans are loud in the air and the tell-tale signs of euphoria just a push away. Tight and hot, his shaft vibrates from the ferociously amazing climb to his peak.  </p><p>“Hinata… I’m close, so hahh… close…”</p><p>High; high on the moment, high on the pleasure, her back arches, his hips undulate one last time and their eyes snap shut from nirvana. High on cloud 9 from the unspeakable bliss.</p><p>His body shakes and her walls clench on him as if sucking in every last drop left within him. His head feels light, his body is humming in pleasure and she squeezes around him once more, her lips parting in a satisfied <em>‘o’.</em></p><p>He lays back down beside her, relishing in the afterglow of their coupling, his arm tucks her beneath him, while his other arm sheaths underneath her head as she uses it as a pillow.</p><p>No words are exchanged in that blissful moment as they simply bask in the ambience with contented hearts.</p><p>Tranquillity.</p><p>Gratified peace.</p><p>A quiet calm blankets them after their passionate session. Emotions flood through him as he peeks at the beauty in his arms, holding onto her frame tighter and firmer. Not planning to let go, even for a second. Not planning to let go, ever in his life.</p><p>“I love you” Naruto whispers to the shell of her ear, nuzzling his face on the crevice of her neck.</p><p>Hinata turns slightly towards his cheek and presses a feather-light peck on his cheek, smiling and blushing that faint pink blush he’s always adored.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> For a second more, they’re quiet. For an hour more, they remain like that. For an eternity more, they’re each other’s.</p><p>He’ll hold onto her even after eternity, he’ll hold onto her even after everything.</p><p>And he’ll continue to hold onto her, until forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Ed's songs so this is probably not gonna be the last time im gonna be using his songs as background music for my stories X)<br/>Please pleaseee listen to his +(plus) album and Loose Change. Heck, I love all of his songs, even 'shape of you' no matter how many times ive heard that on the radio. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!! &lt;3 spring break will be updated very soon i promise lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Valentines Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata comes home and is immediately welcomed with a very pretentious surprise</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little submission for the twitter event #NHValentinesDay ^^ I hope you'll enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>I love you</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rating E</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Her phone dings in her pocket as she makes her way towards the flight of stairs. She beams at the name flashing on her screen, a name she's come to love for those past 5 years.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Whiskers &lt;3</em> </strong>
</p><p>-<em>Hinataaaa, don't come into the apartment just yet, i think everything here is roach infested, lemme just deal with this, ok? i'll txt u back as soon as these stupid bugs are gone.</em></p><p>Giggling at his silly message, she internally imagines a flustered Naruto prancing around, nervous and fleeting, making a complete ruckus of their apartment, though it was defintely <em>not</em> because of the implied <em>roaches.</em></p><p>She knew her boyfriend well-enough to know that his silly little message wasn't at all true, instead, a lame excuse to delay her arrival to their apartment.</p><p>Today was Valentine's Day and every year, without fail, her boyfriend would surprise her with the most grand and rapturous surprise her witty boyfriend could ever think of. Last year, he had surprised her with a bouquet of sunflowers inside her office, saying in the letter that roses were too overrated and that those Sunflowers reminded him of the way she lit up his life.</p><p>Cheesy, really. But oh, how she adored this romantic side of him.</p><p>She in turn, would bake him different desserts every Valentines, ranging from strawberry cupcakes to ramen shaped cake.</p><p>Though, he had once exclaimed that her baked goods were merely the main course and that he was looking forward to his <em>real dessert</em> after dinner.</p><p>She impulsively blushes at the memory.</p><p>This year, however, she knew all the tricks up his sleeve and pretended to not notice anything suspicious about his text. So, like a good girlfriend, she played along.</p><p>Purposefully delaying her arrival, she stops by his favorite ramen store in order to buy them take-outs for dinner. Whatever he had prepared back at their apartment, she knew he <em>always</em> had room for ramen.</p><p>After purchasing the take-outs, her phone dings once more, his contact name immediately flashing on her screen.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Whiskers &lt;3</em> </strong>
</p><p>-<em>ok, the bugs are gone. u can come by now. i love you. come home safely.</em></p><p>Despite being in a relationship for 5 years, she would never lose those fluttering butterflies in her stomach every time he'd send her his simple <em>I love you</em> messages. Three words that meant the world to her, three words that held so much power.</p><p>She arrives in their apartment not long after he texted. And as she opened the door, she was greeted with a dimly lit room and a walk way of plastic candles emanating the area, them being the only source of light brightening the dark hallway. She followed the trail that led to their kitchen, and there stood their kitchen table, decorated with sprinkles of roses, and what looked like two home cooked meals presented at opposite sides of the table.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her.</p><p>Though not from the endearing view of her romantic dinner.</p><p><em>No,</em> however, from the heavenly sight of her boyfriend clothed in only her dainty, pink apron with the words "<em>kiss the chef"</em> printed in front.</p><p>And apparently, he was naked. <em>Very</em> naked.</p><p>She would've laughed at his ridiculous attempt at seduction, if it weren't for him sauntering towards her ever so slowly, relishing the way her eyes traveled along the bumps of his biceps and the planes of his chiseled pectorals. Her body seethed with need.</p><p>As he made his way towards her, he trapped her in a gaze all too heated to even back away from. And even in that innocent, childlike attire of his, she could still make out that very prominent tent bulging out from his lower torso.</p><p>She rubbed her legs impulsively.</p><p>"N-Naruto," She manages to squeak out, using the last sense of rationality left within her.</p><p>His gaze still heavily fixed on her, sensually making his way towards her quivering frame. Seeing this, the soles of her feet lead her flat against the wall, his masculine build now towering in front of her, as he traps her in between his arms and secures her there with one carnal look of desire.</p><p>"Yes?" He breathes out.</p><p>The warmth of his breath lingering inches away from her skin, the heat in the atmosphere more palpable than ever.</p><p>"I-I brought ramen f-for dinner." Saying this, she lifts the plastic filled with take-outs, presenting it to him shakily.</p><p>He takes the plastic out of her hands and places it by the counter next to them. His head cranes into the crevice of her neck, his breath skating over her supple skin.</p><p>He breathes in her heady perfume and plants an open kiss below her jaw, right at the pulse point on the column of throat , a sensitive spot where he knows could easily send her weak to the knees.</p><p>Trailing his lips further, further down, he breathes against her skin in a sensuous, yet darkened tone. "We can have ramen later. Right now, I'd rather have <em>you</em> for dinner."</p><p>Ever so slowly, his fingers begin unbuttoning her blouse, while his lips stay focused on the sweet spot on her neck. She tilts her head back from the ecstasy as she arches into his chest, her breasts flat against his body.</p><p>As soon as he finishes with her clothing, he lifts her up in one full movement, her legs locking around his waist, with their tongues now dancing to a chaotic tune, lapping and ravishing the other. Their bodies entangled and their hands frantic, roughly sweeping every part of their body , desperately seeking any form of warmth that each other had to offer.</p><p>His kisses were electric, jolts of lightning surged through her very core, the heat between her legs more desperate than ever. An ache in her loins she drastically needed relief from.</p><p>She needed him, <em>bad.</em></p><p>Unceremoniously, he led them towards their bedroom, the dinner in their kitchen now promptly forgotten. He shucked off her jeans and laid her body carefully on the bed, his pink apron thrown along the pile of clothing on the floor, his hands unclasp her bra in that mastered way he learned from all those years of experience. Tossing them away in one frantic motion, his mouth wastes no time in sheathing her pert nipple, suckling on it like a child in need of a drink, he nips at it, lightly grazing it with his teeth.</p><p>"Ah! C-careful" She breathes out, his mouth still too busy with its ministrations. He lightly blows on her nipple, kissing it gently, a form of apology.</p><p>"Sorry, can't help it." He grins that boyish smile of his and plants another kiss to her breasts , tracing more kisses to her chest, down to her stomach, to the inner flesh of her thighs, leading all the way to the front of her panties. While maintaining heavy eye contact, he slips off her last element of clothing and throws it to gods know where, his finger drawing light circles on the entrance of her folds, groaning at the heady feel of her wetness dripping from her pussy.</p><p>"<em>Fuck,</em> you're wet."</p><p>Seeing how helpless her lover had gotten, she salaciously opens her legs wider for him, biting down her lower lip, all too satisfied with his darkened look of approval.</p><p>Her eyes linger on him a moment longer, words breathing out in that sensual tone.</p><p>"This is all for you"</p><p>This undid him.</p><p>Hastily, he sweeps his tongue, taking in that honey sweet nectar, drinking it like manna from heaven. His tongue performed wonders on her body, savaging her mercilessly, because <em>God</em> he could never get enough of this woman. By all means, he loved her submissive side just as equally but bold, dirty-talking Hinata was more than welcomed in their bedroom any day.</p><p>His fingers dug into her thighs, planting her figure down as she squirmed restlessly beneath him. Her body was on fire and her ears ringed from the onslaught of pleasure his tongue had been treating her.</p><p>She clamped his head in between her legs, back arching, spine tingling, heart erratic as his tongue lapped and tickled her inner core, climbing and climbing to that delicious peak.</p><p>"<em>God,</em> more, <em>moremoremore</em>" She shrieked from the top of her lungs.</p><p>She's close, so, <em>so close.</em> Like a taut thread ready to snap, a spring ready to coil, her body feeling more and more weightless. He sucked at the sensitive spot above her folds, his tongue stimulating her clit, rendering her body restless, with his fingers pounding in her pussy the way he so desperately wanted to fuck her.</p><p>His tongue plunged into her once more before something carnal within her snapped completely. White hot fireworks exploded in her body, a wave of lust flooded her entirety. She huffed and panted, her legs all putty, barely even able to move on their own.</p><p>Noticing her change in demeanor, he dryly chuckled at her expression. "Back on earth?" He pulled her closer to the edge, positioning both their sexes as he fondled his tip to her entrance, teasing light circles for his enjoyment.</p><p>"I'm not done with you yet...."</p><p>He rubbed his shaft, jerking himself off in front of her. She watched him with hooded eyes, beckoning him with that taunting look of desire.</p><p>She needed him just as much as he needed her. They both knew it.</p><p>Towering atop of her, he pushed in easily, warm and moist around his cock.</p><p>"Ahhh <em>shitt."</em> His body slid in and out of her, slow and steady, savoring the delicious feel of her pussy clamped around his member. Desperate for more, he thrusts in, <em>harder,</em> ramming inside of her, his rhythm faltering. The wet sounds of their pelvis pounding into each other mixed with their moans, echoing and bouncing off the walls.</p><p>His balls aching for release, he shifted their position and laid her on her side, lifting her thigh above his shoulder and continuing the relentless undulations of his hips, closer and closer, higher and higher. He was lost, <em>too</em> lost from the addicting drug that was her body. And <em>God,</em> did he love it.</p><p>"<em>There</em>, ohh.... right there, Naruto..... <em>pleaseplease."</em></p><p>Happy to oblige, he pounded into her pussy, quickening his pace, his thrusts never slowing down one bit. He was close, just as she was, and as she clamped down on his cock, her scream echoed out into one high pitched squeal, he could feel his entire body vibrating, his entire being surrendering, as electricity flowed through him "Hinata, <em>fuck,</em> I'm gonna—"</p><p>With one final thrust, a soul-shattering experience coursed through him, he shot down every last pint of him inside of her. Smiling inwardly at the heavenly satisfaction, he immediately fell down flat beside her, wrapping their sweaty bodies into an affectionate hug.</p><p>He scanned her features and noted the tint in her cheeks, making her somehow more beautiful despite their dirty session.</p><p>"I love you." He blurted out loud, his chest heaved from the exhaustion, she glanced at him from the side and snuggled in close, wrapping his arm around her frame and settling there like a little teddy beside its kid.</p><p>"I love you, too." She said this as she planted one chaste kiss to his chest, nuzzling the crown of her hair beside him. She chuckled, remembering something a little funny from earlier. "I also love how you dressed up for me. Thank you for that."</p><p>Too happy to even be embarrassed from her teasing, he merely pinched her bottom with Hinata caught off guard, she jumped from his feisty finger, earning him a chuckle then lightly kissing her forehead with an endearing peck.</p><p>She smiled at his affection and nestled closer to his chest. "You know, out of all your Valentine's surprises, I think this was one has to be my favorite so far."</p><p>"Is that so?" He pinched her ass once more.</p><p>She giggled at his futile attempts. "Stopp. Just let me hug you." Suddenly recalling the dinner he had prepared and the take out ramen they had left earlier, she patted him on the chest and reminded him about it.</p><p>"What about dinner? I thought you cooked something."</p><p>"Mmm, not hungry. And I uh— <em>kinda</em> burnt our food while cooking, so I um had to improvise. Hence the apron and sex thing. Plus, you tasted <em>way</em> better, so that's a win" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, she flicked him with her hand in the process.</p><p>"I know I'll still love it." She promises. "I know that you're not that great of a cook and I completely understand that. I don't want you to feel pressured in our relationship, because I'll love you either way, even if you aren't a topnotch chef, you're Naruto. <em>My</em> Naruto. " Reaching in, she pecks him on the cheek, smiling into her kiss as she breathes in that musky scent of his.</p><p>For a moment, their eyes convey a sense of longing, a sense of affection that nothing in the world could ever come close to. They were silent and remained that way, no words, no small talk, no unnecessary discussions, just <em>them.</em> And it was perfect. <em>Beyond</em> perfect</p><p>"Marry me."</p><p>Her brows lift from his declaration.</p><p>"W-what...?"</p><p>They both pause at the sudden realization.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He asks disbelievingly.</p><p>They're both quiet. <em>Too</em> quiet.</p><p>Until Hinata speaks up and faces him, grimacing at his dumbfounded expression. <em>Had he... did he just...</em></p><p>"Did you just propose to me?" She asks blatantly.</p><p>
  <em>Well fuck.</em>
</p><p>There goes his hours of preparation and repetitive rehearsals!</p><p>He plays it off as nonchalant as possible. "Pfft, whaa? Me? Propose? Right after <em>sex?</em> You think I'm <em>that</em> dumb to ruin a really romantic occasion for us? I'd never—"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She answers without hesitation. Not a single ounce of regret hidden in her voice.</p><p>"....what?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, <em>yes</em> I'll marry you. <em>Of course,</em> I'll marry you, I lo—" She stops midway her sentence and looks up at him with sullen eyes, a sudden realization striking her momentarily. "....That is unless, you <em>don't</em> want me to marry you?"</p><p>"What?! No, no, no, noo. I <em>want</em> to marry you, Hinata, Y-You're the best thing that's ever happened in my shitty life and I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you and I love you, I <em>love you</em> so much that <em>yes, duh of course</em>, I want to marry you!"</p><p>He hadn't realized he blurted all of that out so quickly. Hours and days of practiced speech all come falling apart from his one stupid mistake. What kind of boyfriend was he, anyway?! He couldn't even cook one decent meal, and practically seduced his girlfriend lamely, with her cutesy apron, no less! <em>God,</em> did he really deserve her?</p><p>Wiping his face in frustration, Naruto lets out a groan of annoyance, completely disbelieving everything that had transpired in that past second. He turns to her, ready for an apology though the words get lost in his mouth as tears begin to cascade from Hinata's cheeks, a wave of panic coursing though him.</p><p>"Shit, Hinata, I didn't mean to make you cry. I-I know my proposal was dumb and all a-and I had <em>everything</em> planned out, a fancy dinner, this really pretty ring I bought you. Wait.... Ah fuck, where's that stupid ring."</p><p>"Naruto."</p><p>"It's around here somewhere, I left in the room just in case and um"</p><p>"Narutoo"</p><p>"I'll just move away for a bit, kay? I think I placed the ring over on your dresser—"</p><p>Though before he could move away, Hinata grabs onto his wrist and straddles his waist, locking him in that position, smiling away as she traps her in a kiss. Her kisses become needier, biting his lower lip and angling it in a way that could grant her more access. To his disappointment, she moves away from his mouth, lips bruised and swollen.</p><p>She cups his cheek lovingly, staring into his ocean blue eyes, with a warmth of longing washing over her. Oh, how she loved this man. </p><p>"I don't care about those fancy dinners, o-or expensive rings. I have <em>you</em> and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever even. I love you, Naruto. And nothing, <em>nothing</em> could change that. Okay?"</p><p>Dumbfounded, he looked into those lavender pools, depths of purple and grey, a gorgeous blend of lilac. Eyes that could convey wordless emotions, a feeling all too intimate to even uttered.</p><p>She loved her. And that was enough.</p><p>He loved her too. More than he could ever understand.</p><p>Head full of love and heart seething with desire, he reaches in for her lips and deepens their connection even further; love, lust, attraction, too finite to even compare with the depth he feels for her.</p><p>As he kiss her restless, he sees a future with both of them, vividly sprawled out in front of him. He sees a house where he's welcomed to, kids who'd jump in his arms as soon as they'd see him, a loving wife that could comfort him even in his darken days.</p><p>And he's willing to build on that love with her. </p><p>His hands roam further down, however, before he could reach it, her hand stops his wrist and looks at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>"You already had dinner, <em>I</em> haven't."</p><p>As she says this, she slides down towards his lower torso, rubbing her fingers against his smooth skin. She wraps her finger around his shaft before words could escape him and his head tilts from the ecstasy building inside of him.</p><p>"Hahhh.... Hinata, <em>fuck</em> I love you." He groans.</p><p>She smiles at his helplessness and continues twisting her fingers around his cock, enjoying the smooth feel of his skin on her hands. She presses one soft kiss onto the tip and laps his slit with one sweep of her tongue.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Their first night as an official engaged couple had to be the longest and most exhausting night of their entire lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this has to be, i think, the smuttiest thing I've ever written hihi Please forgive all the numerous amount of smut in this one shot compilation, I'm trying out some different styles in writing and incorporating them as I write down my fics. Thank you for reading!!! AND OHH Happy #NHValentinesDay2 ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"She can ride me blind, I'll give her anything she want"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last submission for #NHValentinesDay, prompt Honeymoon<br/>Though, instead of your usual fluffy, smut lite, first wedding nights, I present to you Hinatop because we all love assertive Hina. Happy (late) Valentines Day!<br/>Lyric in summary is from Windowsill by Zayn Malik</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Passion Making</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rating E</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Naruto's lips seized hers in a hurried attempt, utterly consumed by the frenzy of lust coiling below his stomach, warmth from the water seeping through their skin as their tongues tangoed into an aggressive battle, drinking in each other's breath and breathless moans. His hands swept the spine of her back, smooth and lustrous from the dampness of the hot spring. Hinata's fingers threaded into the hair on his nape, leaning in and tugging at his blonde tresses, kissing his mouth roughly, <em>furiously,</em> their bodies rocking back and forth as they fought for dominance, the water around them splashing little waves from their heavy petting.</p><p>It's not like this was their first time.</p><p>The two lovers held too much desire for each other, they found it impossible to wait for marriage. Though, they were each very responsible with their actions, always making sure to use protection.</p><p>However, <em>tonight;</em> tonight was when they would fully and completely surrender to each other, no more boundaries, no more walls, only love. Passionate and raw type of love.</p><p>Briefly parting from his lips, Hinata broke from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting between them, with her arms tight around his neck, she planted a soft peck on his lips. As Naruto desperately tried to catch her lips, she simply pushed him back, a menacing little grin adorning her features.</p><p>She giggled at his pout. "<em>Down</em> boy. If we're finally doing this tonight, I want to do it <em>my</em> way, got it?"</p><p>Fuck, she was hot. No point in backing down now.</p><p>Naruto gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes, and upon hearing his silent reply, Hinata feigned a look of disappointment then proceeded to firmly wrap her petite fingers around his excited member, eliciting a loud moan from her lover. She rubbed his length, maintaining a rough pace as it twitched in her palms. The vulnerable look on his countenance brought a smile to her face.</p><p>She loved dominating her husband in their bedroom, loved seeing the world's strongest shinobi fall flat on his knees and <em>submit</em>. She loved the power, the authority, the vulnerability he entrusted her with. Though, sometimes, her shy demeanor would come in the way of her desires.</p><p>But <em>tonight</em> she'll make the sweetest of love to him, no more fidgeting, no more stuttering or annoying insecurities.</p><p>Tonight, they will <em>fuck.</em> And God, was she looking forward to it.</p><p>"<em>Uhhh....</em> Hinata fuck.... just like that, baby. Just.... like that..." He breathed his approval, her fingers still roughly pumping his cock, with his head tilted back and his eyes snapped shut from the euphoric pleasure her fingers were working on him.</p><p>Kissing the exposed area of his neck, Hinata massaged his balls and smiled into her kiss. Excruciating bliss shot through his veins, loud, guttural moans escaped from his mouth as it reverberated into the confines of the hot spring.</p><p>Though to his dismay, she freed her hold and got up from the onsen, rivulets of water dripping down on her gorgeous body, her cheeks flush from the heat and from their intense coupling. Hinata salaciously led herself towards her room, never once leaving eye contact from her husband, his gaze hungry and carnal. She slid the shoji doors open, sauntering into the open space of their room.</p><p>Naruto eyed his wife's as she laid down atop their futon, her eyes still conveying a taunting message, heavy lidded and flooded with desire. His mouth was frothing at the immaculate image of his wife's voluptuous body, her hips flared and the delicious sight of her bountiful breasts gave him the world's most painful erection.</p><p>He needed her</p><p>
  <em>Now.</em>
</p><p>Panting, he dashed towards his wife, dripping all over the tatami as he towered over her tiny frame, impatiently tackling her in another sloppy kiss. His tongue licked along the column of her throat, trailing towards the curve of her collarbone, down to the valley of her breasts. He suckled on her hardened nubs, his other hand groping her breast, pillow-soft and pliant. Arching into his hand, her languid moans echoed into the air, incoherent murmurs of his name being sung like a mantra.</p><p>"Naruto-<em>kuunn</em>....ohhhh" She sang into the heavens, relishing the calloused feel of his hands attacking his breast and the wet suction of his lips around her pert nipple. His name fuelled him in ways he could never describe, songs of praises and pleads, feeding his ego and motivating him to suck on her faster. He released her breasts with one juicy <em>pop,</em> the raising his head to meet her hazy eyes, fuzzy and faint from his agonizingly good ministrations.</p><p>Regaining her senses, Hinata pecked a soft kiss to his temple then quickly catching him off guard as she threw him beneath her, promptly reversing their positions and straddling atop him. Her hands glided along the firmness of his abs, appreciating the view as her fingers skated all over his taut skin, awakening bushfires in its wake. It took all of Naruto's willpower to <em>not</em> throw her down and fuck her senseless.</p><p>Securing herself right below his abdomen, his member twitched in front of her, the ache in his balls desperate for relief. None too reserved, she grabbed onto his dick once more as the unexpected act caused him to hiss from the painful ecstasy that sent his head spinning and his heart beating, his entire body craved for more.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Hinata kneeled down lower, aligning her lips in front of his shaft. Once, twice, she pressed light kisses onto his tip and the sensation had him bucking his hips, his eyes roll to the back of his head, his gut twisting heavily from the bursts of lust.</p><p>"Ahhh... Hinata... ughh..."</p><p>Moist and wet, her soft, pink lips continue sucking him off, the sensation heavy. Naruto threaded his fingers into her hair, giving her gentle pats of satisfaction and praises of approval. "Fuck, I think I'm cumming..." He warned her beforehand.</p><p>Her hum of approval vibrates around his cock and he's losing it. He's fucking lose it. The mind-numbing elation has him melting to the core, putty and vulnerable from his wife's servicing. </p><p>"...H-Hinataa!" He choked out her name, pints of his load spurt into her mouth, the last syllable of her name being sung into the walls of their room, his entire being now reduced into a quivering mess.</p><p>Squirting out the last bits of his seed, relief washes over him, though he knew all too well that they war far from finished.</p><p>Wiping away her lips, she wastes no time before sinking in, moisture engulfing his cock, tension and arousal tightening his core.</p><p>Their moans are loud and breathless. Vulgar curses flying off of his mouth from the blissful friction.</p><p>She began moving her hips, adjusting herself as she purposefully hits her right spots, riding him up and down, in and out, his dick glistening from her honey and her breasts swaying from the movement.</p><p>Naruto was hypnotized by the erotic sight in front of him. Having Hinata on top was rarely seen in their bedroom but they had always gladly welcomed the idea.</p><p><em>Now</em>, however...</p><p>He could get used to this.</p><p>Distracted by the heavenly sight of her globes, he reached up and quickly cupped her mound, her breasts still too big and fluffy to even fit into his hand. He nipped at her hardened nipple, and the sound of his name spewing from her lips has him smiling into her chest.</p><p>"hnngg.... Naruto-kun.."</p><p>Every pump of her hips has him gasping for air, the  heated pleasure too palpable to even handle. The addictive sensation her pussy was offering made their moans even harder to keep at bay.</p><p>"Ohhhh, shittt." He's so <em>close</em>, his cock twitching  from the intense rapture. Lust stirs in his lower abdomen and he feels the euphoria building higher and higher. And like a fizz bottle uncapped, he exploded inside of her, reaching for her arms as leverage, pulling her in, load after load, sinking in deeper and deeper.</p><p>Her walls clamp down on him just as he's reached his high, both of them spasming from their cllimax, singing out every breath in their lungs, relief and satisfaction settling in their bodies. The exhaustion has them spent and tired, that immediately, Hinata falls on top of him, resting her cheek into the safe planes of his chest.</p><p>"I... love.... you." She breathes this in between heaves, still gasping for oxygen from their intense love making.</p><p>Naruto kissed the top of her forehead, turning her to his side, while snuggling her soft frame closer to his chest. He held her there until time stood still for them, his arms wrapped securely around her shoulders, never, ever planning to let go.</p><p>"I love you, too, Mrs. <em>Uzumaki"</em></p><p>Akin to a puppy nestled into the bosom of her mother, they drift off into sleep, all adversities in the world promptly forgotten as they sink into the dreams of their slumber.</p><p>That was the first of many for their Honeymoon at the Hot Spring. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>